


Calm is Overrated

by brunetteandblond



Series: Dazzling Chaos [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar Babies, Domestic, Domestic Deckerstar, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 04, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Charlie Martin's family was everything but ordinary. They're all crazy, but he doesn't want it any other way.--Or a detailed look at Charlie's family during a family movie night.





	Calm is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> After season four, I think we need a little fluff in our lives. This is the beginning of a series about our favorite family.

Charlie Martin’s family was everything  _ but  _ ordinary. He loved them, but there were times that he desired boredom (or at the very least normalcy). Then again, he didn’t know how different his family was until he went to Elementary School and realized that other parents didn’t check their kids’ backs for wings or told them true and personal stories about angels and demons. He was also raised on kindness and respect, but it didn’t take long until he realized that other children weren’t. Making friends was difficult for a few years, but eventually, from the shared advice of his mom, uncle, and one of his many aunts, he found his best friend. 

Ia was his savior in every way. She didn’t care that Charlie (and his family) was different than everyone else. She wasn’t freaked out by his father having the name of Amenadiel and a brother named Lucifer. She called it his family ‘quirks’ and left it at that. Her family wasn’t the warmest, so she spent a lot of time at Martin and Morningstar households. 

Uncle Lucifer continuously asked the young boy if he was attracted to her, but the truth was, their bond was purely familial, like siblings. Charlie’s family taught him that a ‘family’ had nothing to do with blood. Which, he guessed was why most of his relatives weren’t biologically related to him. 

Charlie’s parents were constantly worried about sprouting wings or slowing time (which is his father’s gift) but they needn’t worry. He was more human than angel. Charlie never grew wings or received any superpowers, despite being somewhat stronger than most humans. He didn’t use his abnormal strength very often, however. It only came in handy when protecting his family or friends. He only had one cousin that seemed to be more than human. Emelia Morningstar seemed to inherit her father’s ability to understand human desires. Though, like Charlie, she rarely used her gift. She didn’t need to; she didn’t need her natural charisma when she had her wit. She was her mother’s daughter, through and through. 

The second oldest child in the family (after Trixie) was thankful that the only cousin he had to go to school with was Emelia, who he adored like a sibling as well. He had no idea what he would have done if he had to go to school with Eme’s younger sister, Waverly, who was eight school years under him. Being one of the oldest, he was tasked with protecting Eme, but since she was smart and controlled, he spent more time helping Waverly get out of messes. Like his older cousin, Trixie, Waverly had incredible spunk that got her into a lot of trouble. But like Eme, her older sister, she was fiercely loyal. She battled authority figures, but she never compromised her morals. She was tough and sometimes seemed incredibly shallow, but she always cared for the people she loved (much like her father). 

Unconventional relationships were always something the so-called half-angel was aware of. His mom told him that she was surprised by his aunties’ relationship, but he couldn’t imagine Auntie Maze, Aunt Eve, and Tia Ella being with anyone else or apart, for that matter. It was always the three of them. Auntie Maze explained that she and her girlfriend at the time, Eve, were both interested in Ella and asked her on a date and the rest was history. They fit each other like perfect puzzle pieces. Their kids were the youngest of the group. 

Leo Lopez, the oldest, was the softest child you’d ever meet. He was certainly Tia Ella’s son. He spent a lot of his time cheering up his cousins and family. He always had a huge smile on his face that could even make Auntie Maze’s face melt. He just had that effect on people. Aria, the middle child, was quiet, but exquisitely beautiful. She was practically a perfect physical copy of his Aunt Eve. She was never quite a talker, but she was the best listener in the family, even at age eight. Raven, the youngest of the group of kids, was the wild child. When Raven’s first words were ‘knife’ and ‘shit,’ Auntie Maze couldn’t have been prouder (though everyone else had different reactions). She was the littlest badass of the family, and she sure was the one who got away with anything she wanted. Not that anyone complained. She was truly the most entertaining kid ever. 

Charlie’s life was crazy. Even though the family was fully mortal (Uncle Luci gave up his immortality in hell in return for living his life on Earth), life was still insane. Luckily, he grew up with Trixie, who showed him the ropes of growing up with a celestial family. But more than anything, the oldest cousin loved telling him stories about her mother falling in love with her step-devil. He wasn’t one who normally believed in soul mates, but if they did exist, he would have to agree that Uncle Lucifer and Aunt Chloe were made for each other. Their chemistry was palpable. His parents didn’t quite have the same jaw-dropping and thrilling boy meets girl story, but they were always happy together, and that was all that he could have ever asked for. 

They never got married but he didn't have any doubt that they loved each other. Most kids Charlie’s age resented their parents, but he always admired the people who raised him. In fact, he would swell with pride whenever anyone compared him to them. They’re the best people he’s ever known. 

“You’re going to miss them,” Ia whispered as she rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder during a family movie night. 

He looked around at his family and couldn’t help but agree. On one couch, Uncle Lucifer was stuffed in between Trixie, who was now twenty-eight, and Waverly, age ten. The two of them were painting unicorns on his face, a tradition of theirs. Sitting in front of them on the floor, Eme was showing Leo the typewriter that her father had just given her for her fourteenth birthday. Charlie’s mom, Auntie Maze, and Aunt Chloe were on a separate couch sharing stories about Uncle Lucifer’s odd habits. He always loved listening when they talked about him, each one of them having a different perspective on his godfather. 

His Tia and Aunt Eve were snuggled up on a couch along with Aria, who was sleeping on top of them. The two of them were chatting animatedly about some TV show romantic couple that the two of them adored. As they talked about this couple, his Auntie Maze looked back at the two of them with a warm smile on her face. The three of them shared looks of complete adoration. Charlie only looked away when his Auntie Maze winked at his other aunts and Tia Ella blushed. He understood what that meant. 

Charlie’s father was booming with laughter as he listened to his niece, Raven, recount a story in which she saw her Uncle Lucifer fall into a pool by accident. Uncle Lucifer gasped dramatically and jumped up off the couch to face his brother. 

“I beg your pardon!” He shouted with flair, causing all the kids to laugh. “Do not believe a word that falls out of the little rascal’s mouth!” 

Raven stuck her tongue out at her uncle and said, “But it happened, Uncle Luci! At  _ your  _ house!” 

He narrowed his eyes at her and muttered, “Lying isn’t a pretty look, child.” 

Trixie hit her father’s shoulder and said, “I thought you  _ didn’t _ lie, Lucifer. Because if I remember correctly, I was there too. And you were the one that made us promise to not tell. But I specifically remember you walking away before Rae and I had the chance to promise anything.” 

Uncle Lucifer stared at his step-daughter with shock, as if he was truly betrayed. “How--” 

“Devilish of me?” Trixie asked with a smug grin on her face. “I learned from the best, daddy-o.” 

He turned to his wife and said, “Can we still punish her?” 

Aunt Chloe snorted and replied, “She hadn’t lived with us in years, Lucifer. She’s a grown woman despite all your attempts to shrink and smuggle her.” 

“Besides,” Trixie added with a shrug. “Maze taught me how to fight years ago. I can take you on, old man.” 

Maze smiled with pride and told her oldest friend, “She’s right, old man. She’s a hell of a lot tougher than you.” 

Uncle Lucifer waved his hands up in the air and sat back down with a pout on his face. “Dearie me. You would think I would get a little more love from my  _ own  _ family but...” 

“I love you, dad!” Waverly told him as she snuggled into her father’s chest. 

“Thank you, my  _ favorite _ child! Unlike two other ungrateful urchins.” He pointed at Eme and Trixie, causing them both to laugh without much care. 

Waverly pulled at his beard that had gradually become gray and whispered in his ear, “You are getting old, though.”

“Am I, now?” He asked as he wiggled his finger in front of his daughter, threatening to tickle her. “Am I getting old?” 

“No, dad!” Waverly squealed before Uncle Lucifer whispered something in her ear. After listening to whatever he said, she nodded and ran over to Charlie’s father and yelled, “Daddy’s not getting old. You’re the old man.”  

“Ha!” His father shouted. “If I’m old then your dad is old too, little one. We’re basically the same age. But at least I am not afraid of aging.” 

“Amenadiel is right, Luce,” Tia Ella pointed out with a smile. “Aging isn’t a curse, buddy. It’s all natural stuff that everyone has to go through. A plus to being mortal. Besides, you are aging well.” 

“We all know that,” Uncle Lucifer said flippantly at one of his best friend’s. “I’m only becoming more attractive.” He turned to look at his wife who rolled her eyes. “Wouldn’t you say so, darling?” 

Aunt Chloe glared at him and answered, “I’d say you still act like you're five-years-old, which is never attractive for a grown man.” 

The family laughed again, causing Uncle Lucifer to frown. But, there was a flash of something that Charlie saw in his eyes. A glint of amusement in which Charlie realized that his uncle was not being serious. He always heard stories of his uncle’s immaturity, but Charlie couldn’t deny the sacrifice Uncle Lucifer committed for the family. It was the epitome of selflessness and strength. It led him to wonder if part of his immature shtick was a show to entertain his daughters and nieces and nephews. If this was the case, Charlie appreciated it in millions of ways. Uncle Lucifer was always able to get his family to smile through the idiot things he said and did. 

“When’s Dan coming over?” Tia Ella asked, snapping Charlie’s attention to a different family member. 

“Soon,” Aunt Chloe answered with a shrug. “He should be coming over soon. With the girl that Eve introduced him to.” 

Aunt Eve grinned and said, “She’s a sweetheart. She’s a foster parent I met. I’ve never met someone so dedicated to taking care of kids as she is. You guys will love her.” 

“I for one am happy to see that Daniel has found someone,” Uncle Lucifer stated smugly. “He needed to get l--” 

“Okay, okay,” Charlie’s mother interrupted, causing him to snicker. “We get it. Charlie, tonight is about you. Is there anything you want to do or watch on your last movie night before heading off to college?” 

Charlie looked around at his family staring back at him with love and anticipation and he realized that part of him never wanted to leave. 

He turned to Ia and whispered so that only she could hear, “I’m going to miss them.” 

“What’s that, son?” His father asked with confusion. 

Charlie smiled at his father, his role model and the greatest man he’s ever known and clarified, “I don’t need anything. Everything I want is right here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review or come talk to me on tumblr @sad-boi-lucifer


End file.
